


Such Love

by cutemara



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, unresolved love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-12
Updated: 2009-09-12
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutemara/pseuds/cutemara
Summary: Set in a universe where Elizabeth and Darcy loved each other but couldn’t be together. Elizabeth does all she can to be near him.





	Such Love

Such love, it never dies. It only grows stronger as each day passes. Sweeter with each memory of shared moonlight. Of the days we met under the oak leaves in the valley. Our love so sweet and new and strong…and bitter for the fleeting days we had. Bitter for the day we parted, you to lead a life planned out for you and I to walk a long lonely path alone. For none could ever touch my heart as you had. 

I see you sometimes; when I climb to the top of ____ Mount. You and your wife. She does you credit, her beauty and grace far more befitting your position than I could ever have been. Your sons run to the pond on summer days and they call me the nice old lady by the pond. Do I really look that old? It’s been only twelve years. Or has it? The years stretch long and lonely before me and there is no light at the end of the way. Your eldest asks after my health. His eyes are your eyes, dark and intense, how could I ever say no to him? So I answer that I am well, even though my heart shatters into tiny fragments, each one as sharp and painful as glass dust. 

I wonder sometimes, on nights when the moon shines onto my bed filling me with memories of wild flowers and silver grass. How would it have been had we run away together? Would we happy now? Would your peers have accepted me? Or would I be followed by malicious whispers, hidden behind upturned fans? Would you be looked at with pitying glances and whispers of a trapped marriage? Who knows? We had the chance, you pleaded with me but my pride pushed you away. My pride, my abominable pride. 

Do you ever think of me now? Do you remember our long, lazy afternoons? Our love so strong and sweet and right. I see you at church as you walk past nodding to me like you would any other. Your eyes flash sometimes and I wonder what you think. Is it regret? Or is it relief? 

I have no right to know now. I lost you long ago. In days of moonlit valleys and trysts under oak leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by A New Leaf, http://www.austen.com/derby/teg18b.htm
> 
> ““I know,” interrupted Darcy. “My sister will never replace Jane Bennet in your heart.” What is the power of those Bennet sisters, to hold men like Bingley and myself at their mercy?”


End file.
